Oh, Baby!
by ChibiCori
Summary: A two part story in which Darien has to deal with one of Serena's ::snicker:: *little* ::snicker:: problem. Hilarity ensues.
1. Default Chapter

Oh, Baby!   
Part One of Two   
Author: ::Sigh:: ChibiCori, me. The Chibiest of all ChibiCori's. Not really, but Chibi   
and Cori go so well together.   
E-mail: kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com, you can ask or say anything you want, as long as   
you e-mail!   
Rating: PG to a light PG-13   
  
Disclaimer: I don't care what ya'll say, Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and   
always will! Now go sit down.   
  
It's me again, I'm back and better then ever. This is a fun little two-part story   
about the trials of Darien when our favorite little meatball head has an ::ahem::   
little crisis. It's a kawaii little story and I hope ya'll enjoy it. And how many   
more times can I say little? Make sure to write and tell me you love me!   
  
Oh, Baby!   
Part 1   
  
Darien opened the door to his apartment only to be shoved by a fuming, raven-haired priestess.   
  
"Why did you just take off this morning?!" Rei seethed as she pushed him down the   
short entryway of his apartment.   
  
"Wha-?" Darien mumbled in confusion, as he dodged Rei's next assault.   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Chiba!" Rei cried, planting infuriated hands on her hips,   
"This morning, monster attack? You took off as soon as Sailor Moon wasted him."   
  
"Oh, I had an early class this morning." Darien answered, touching a hand to his   
abused chest.   
  
"So!"   
  
Darien blinked as Rei began to bear down at him, ready to tear out his jugular. Darien   
dove behind his couch as a measure of self-preservation as Lita, luckily for him, caught   
Rei by the arm firmly.   
  
"Relax Rei,it wasn't his fault. Everything was under control when he left." Ami soothed.   
  
"Yeah, Rei. Serena should have been paying attention that's all." Lita added.   
  
Darien's head immediately popped up from behind the couch, his face in sheer panic,   
"Whoa, what happened? Is Serena okay? Is she hurt?"   
  
Ami quickly stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Darien's shoulder, "No,   
it's nothing serious. Serena is fine, just not entirely her whole self."   
  
"That's an understatement." Rei grumbled, but shut her mouth when Ami shot her a disapproving glance.   
  
"What happened?" Darien asked, getting anxious to find out what was the matter.   
  
That's when there was a loud screech from the doorway. Darien looked over to see Mina   
still lingering there, partially hidden in shadow.   
  
"Ow! She pulled my hair! Rotten brat!" Mina cried.   
  
Ami sighed and looked apprehensively at Darien before saying, "Brace yourself, this   
is big."   
  
Lita giggled, but Rei elbowed her in the stomach as Ami called out to Mina, "Okay, bring   
her in."   
  
Mina slowly walked in, but Darien payed little attention to her. His eyes searched out   
the other blonde he kept expecting to walk through the door at any moment. When she   
didn't come, his insides rolled sourly and he almost dashed to the doorway to see if   
Serena was just hanging back. But a light, happy gurgle stopped him in his tracks.   
He looked down at Mina, who held a baby in her arms.   
  
"Mina, why do you have a baby?" he asked, puzzled at the odd sight.   
  
Mina rolled her eyes and spat out, "Guess."   
  
"Darien, take a really good look at her." Ami gently instructed.   
  
Darien looked at the two of them incredulously, then looked down at the baby. What he   
saw made him do a double-take and bend down to peer directly into wide, blue eyes.   
Blond curls graced the top of her head and she smiled at him, causing a very   
familiar sensation to run through him.   
  
"Serena?" he whispered in shock and the baby giggled and stuck her little, pink tongue   
out at him.   
  
"It's Serena." Ami stated as Darien straightened out and raked a hand through his dark   
hair.   
  
"What happened?" Darien found himself asking for the third time.   
  
"We were attacked by another demon. She grabbed Serena and turned her into a baby."   
  
Darien shook his head in shock, "Wait, I thought that Sailor Moon had taken care of   
the demon?"   
  
Rei, finally calm, pulled from Lita's hold and answered, "She did. The first one.   
Turns out there was a second behind the bushes. Lucky for us, she was weakened by   
changing Sailor Moon, so we were able to defeat her alone."   
  
Darien released a long breath then flopped down on his couch and put his face into   
his hands, "So, Serena is going to be like this for how long?"   
  
Ami quickly relieved any fear of permanence by answering, "I scanned her with my   
computer and the effects should last only a few days, probably just the weekend in   
fact. Which brings us to why we're here."   
  
When the girls paused for a moment instead of getting straight to the point,   
Darien instantly felt doom looming over him, "Which is?"   
  
Ami hesitated only another second, "Well, she definitely can't go home the way she is, so   
we thought maybe you could-"   
  
"Oh no, you're not suggesting that I take care of Serena!" Darien sputtered in protest.   
  
"And why not!?" Rei asked, her temper rising again.   
  
"Because I-" Darien began to explain, but was promptly interrupted.   
  
"You're not busy." Lita said, guessing the direction of his excuse.   
  
"How would you-"   
  
"Because Serena told us all about her plans to monopolize your weekend." Lita explained.   
  
"Well, why can't any of you-"   
  
Darien was again shot down by the rapid fire of their words;   
  
"Computer camp."   
  
"Volleyball practices."   
  
"Back-to-back cooking workshops."   
  
"Holiday at the temple."   
  
'Okay, let's try another angle.' "I don't have any experience-"   
  
"And you did such a nice job with little Jordan that one time." Ami cooed,   
immediately squashing that argument.   
  
Mina was the one who decimated any fight left in him when she lifted baby Serena to   
Darien's face, "Besides, who can resist this adowable wittle face?"   
  
And as if to throw in her hat, Serena reached up with chubby little digits to explore   
his face in infant curiosity. Sparkling blue eyes looked into his with impish innocence   
and pink cheeks plumped up as she turned up the corners of her mouth in an adorable,   
little smile.   
  
Darien melted in a big puddle of goo, "No one."   
  
Suddenly, there was a pile of baby clothes, diapers and formula at his feet, a   
giggling blond baby promptly thrown into his arms. Ami's voice trailed through the   
doorway and down the hall, "Thank you Darien. Everything you need is in the bags. We   
told her parents she was staying with Rei to help at the temple. Emergency numbers are   
in the diaper bag!"   
  
And then there was one, well, technically, one and a half. Or maybe a fourth. Darien   
could almost see a cloud of dust settling after their run to the door. He blinked   
in amazement, then looked down at Serena, who was grabbing fistfuls of shirt and trying   
to stand in his arms.   
  
"They sure were in a hurry. They seemed, almost, scared." Darien observed.   
  
He was answered with a merry gurgle bubbling up from Serena. Darien took in the   
mischievous glint of Serena's eyes. 'Uh-oh.'   
  
"Serena." Darien stated warily as he lifted her up so she was face to baby-face with   
him, "You are going to behave, aren't you?"   
  
All he got was another giggle.   
  
Darien flopped down on his couch, planting Serena firmly on his lap, "Why do I feel like   
I'm going to regret this?"   
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~  
  
Darien was carefully measuring out baby formula later that day when Serena's wails   
filled his apartment. Darien's heart leapt into his throat and he jumped over the   
counter and into the living room, where Serena sat, eyes teary and face red. He   
immediately took in the bump on her head and judging from her position by the coffee   
table, he assumed she had been crawling and bumped her head on it. He smiled and   
gently picked Serena up, patting her back lightly and whispering soft "shh"s into her   
ear.   
  
"It's okay. It's just a little bump." He told her, but saw she was in no placated. He   
bent a gentle kiss to the bump and then stated, "There, I kissed it all better."   
  
To his amazement, Serena stopped crying and looked at him through dewy eyelashes in   
awe. She then further mystified him when she smiled bashfully and rolled her head onto   
his shoulder, resting it there happily. Her fingers curled over the collar of his shirt   
and tugged at it lightly as the other fisted up on his shoulder next to her nose.   
  
Darien smiled and sighed, accepting he was stuck like that for a while. She would   
only start crying again if he put her down. Darien went back to fixing up bottles   
and putting away baby things with Serena sucking her thumb on his shoulder. He finally   
put her down when time came to put up the playpen the girls had brought him.   
  
"Where did the girls find all this stuff in such short notice? Aren't they all   
only children?" Darien grumbled as he pulled out the various plastic and teddy bear   
covered accessories.   
  
Serena just laughed as she occupied herself with an old rattle he had given her. It   
had immediately ended up in her mouth.   
  
The door bell rang while Darien was still trying to put up the playpen. Casting a   
final curse at it, Darien went to answer it, making sure Serena was out of harms way   
first. He had only been watching her for a couple hours and he was already exhausted.   
  
He didn't know whether to sigh in relief or gasp in horror when he opened the door. It   
was Rini, caring all sorts of baby entertainment with her. So now he had a baby Serena   
to look after and his just barely out of diapers herself daughter from the future too.   
He suddenly felt very old.   
  
"Hey Darien! I came to help with Serena!" Rini announced, pushing past him, her   
eyes seeking something.   
  
"That's very nice of you Rini, but I think I can handle this myself." Darien explained.   
  
Rini rolled her eyes and put the box she was carrying down, planting determined hands on   
her hips, "We're talking about Serena here. And I don't care whether she is a baby or   
not, she'll still be too much for one person to handle."   
  
Darien tried to smother a chuckle then nodded his consent. It was obvious she was there   
to help. Of course, that didn't mean that chaos would not soon follow her help, but   
he couldn't deny a helping hand.   
  
Serena suddenly let loose a lusty wail from his bedroom and Darien found himself   
again, dashing to the rescue. He would always rescue her, whether there was danger or   
not.   
  
When Darien found her, he picked her up and noticed a new bruise had joined the first on   
her head, "She must have bumped her head on the bed frame. You wouldn't happen to   
know anything about baby-proofing this place, would you?"   
  
His question had been directed to Rini, who had followed him to the bedroom. Rini shook   
her head and then narrowed her eyes as Darien planted a kiss on Serena's new boo-  
boo. Serena instantly quieted and squirmed to be let down. Darien whisteled   
thankfully that she didn't make herself comfortable like last time. He took her into   
the living room and put her on the blanket he had laid out for her. Serena began to immediately scoot around on the pink surface. Darien noted that it had to be an old   
blanket of Serena's, it was pink and had little bunnies on it looking up at the man-in-the-moon.   
  
"Could you watch her while I finish with the playpen." Darien asked.   
  
Rini nodded reluctantly, then shrugged and added happily, "Sure, I can read to her from   
my new book."   
  
"If you can get her to stay still long enough, go for it." Darien replied as he went back   
to his room to curse at the playpen until it had erected itself magically.   
  
Rini dragged her box over to the blanket that Serena had begun to knaw on. She   
rummaged through it until she found the book and pulled it out. When she finally looked   
up at Serena, she found the blond baby had disappeared. Rini momentarily panicked, then   
she heard coos from behind the couch. Rini peeked over the back and zeroed in on   
baby Serena scooting towards the room Darien had gone into.   
  
"Aha! I knew you were still after him!" Rini cried, then jumped over the back of the   
couch to catch up Serena and take her back to the blanket.   
  
Serena didn't like this at all. Her face screwed up and fat tears began to roll down   
her cheeks, but Rini wasn't swayed.   
  
"Listen Serena, you need to just accept the fact you are a baby right now and can't   
have Darien. He's mine for the whole weekend." Rini pointed out matter-of-factly.   
  
Serena paused for a moment and looked at Rini with what she could have sworn was a   
glimmer of devilment in her eyes, before Serena took a deep breath and released an   
eardrum shattering cry.   
  
Darien was in the living room in the blink of an eye, looking down at Serena and Rini   
in panic, "What happened?"   
  
"Nothing, she just started crying." Rini shrugged, "Babies do that you know."   
  
"But not for no reason. Maybe she's hungry."   
  
Rini was up in an instant, "I'll take care of it, you go back to work."   
  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked uncertainly, but began to move back towards the door.   
  
"Yep. I can take care of Serena, I promise."   
  
"Okay, I'll be just in here if you need me." Darien consented as he disappeared back   
into the room.   
  
Rini's smile disappeared as she took a bottle out of the fridge and put it in the   
microwave to heat up, "I know what you are up to Serena, and it isn't going to work."   
The microwave beeped and Rini took the bottle out and splashed a few drops on her wrist   
to make sure it wasn't too hot, "And I'm not going to let you take up all Darien's   
time. That's the only reason I came over, to make sure you don't bother Darien too   
much."   
  
But it seemed she had been lecturing no one as she returned to the living room to find   
it empty.   
  
"Serena?" she called out, quietly so Darien wouldn't know she lost the baby.   
  
But it was too late, "Rini!"   
  
Rini peeked her head in the room and replied meekly, "Yes, Darien?"   
  
"Missing something?" Darien asked as he pointed behind him.   
  
Rini looked over his shoulder to find Serena sitting next to him, chewing on her   
book!   
  
"Serena! That's my book!" Rini scolded, running into the room and tearing the book   
away from Serena's slobbery hold. Serena, of course, began to cry.   
  
"Rini, you made her cry!"   
  
Rini held the offended book to her chest and protested, "Well, she was using my new book   
as a chew toy!"   
  
"She's just a baby, Rini." Darien pointed out as he took Serena into his arms in an   
attempt to soothe.   
  
"That's what she want's you to think." Rini grumbled, then said louder for Darien to   
hear, "Sorry about losing her, I'll take her back to living room now."   
  
"She can stay. I think she likes it here." Darien smiled as Serena babbled some nonsense baby words and played with the netting of the pen.   
  
"I bet." Rini mumbled again then offered, "Okay, I'll go get her stuff so she won't   
bother you. Be right back."   
  
But keeping baby Serena out of Darien's hair seemed to be an impossible task. She   
kept crawling away to join Darien. Rini soon tired of dragging Serena back to the   
blanket and sat on Darien's bed, grumpily reading her soggy book as Serena sat in   
Darien's lap, clapping merrily.   
  
Darien, meanwhile, was not having as much fun, "How does this dumb thing go together?"   
  
"Why don't you read the directions?" Rini asked from her perch on the bed.   
  
"Because they won't help. And they're all in Japanese." Darien told her, tossing the   
parts down, startling Serena.   
  
Rini sighed, then jumped down from the bed, "Move aside. Geesh, boys."   
  
Darien hesitantly stood up, picking up Serena with him, as Rini looked over the   
instructions and then began to adeptly put together the playpen. Instead of watching a   
10 year-old embarrass him, Darien left the room. He sat down on the couch and sighed   
with contentment as his spine slumped into the cushions. Serena propped her hands on   
his shoulders and wobbly, stood, surprising him.   
  
"Hey, you can stand!" Darien exclaimed, "What else can you do?"   
  
Kneeling in front of the sofa, Darien took Serena's tiny hands in his, he walked her to   
the end of the couch. She took each step slowly and her legs were unsteady, a sign that   
she wouldn't be able to walk alone yet. When they got to the end of the couch,   
Darien grabbed her up and lifted her above his head.   
  
"Look at you! You walked! Well, kinda, but you still made steps!" Darien cried   
out joyfully.   
  
Rini entered the room then, dusting her hands and announced proudly, "All done!"   
  
"Hey Rini, Serena can stand up! Did you know that?" Darien asked enthusiastically.   
  
Rini's eyes narrowed and she shook her head menacingly, "No, I didn't Darien."   
  
"Oh, well. It isn't that big of a deal." Darien gulped nervously. He knew far to   
well where this was heading, "So, how did you get that thing together?"   
  
"There was a picture on the back of the instructions that told you where everything   
goes." Rini smiled, crossing her arms at Darien smugly.   
  
"Oh." Darien answered shortly, turning red.   
  
"So, what have you two been up to?" Rini asked sweetly, a little too sweetly. Darien   
arched a brow at her and then smiled, 'Some things will never change?'   
  
"Just practicing at being a daddy." He mused.   
  
Rini blushed and then cooed, "Oh, you don't have to. You are a great daddy!"   
  
"And what about Serena?"   
  
"She's just a baby." Rini pointed out, slyly dodging the question.   
  
Darien sighed and put Serena down, allowing her to crawl as she pleased. He watched as   
she scooted across his floor, staring curiously at the things around her. It was funny,   
but Serena seemed to hold on to all that childlike awe into her adolescent years. Darien  
hoped she kept them into her golden years too. She still smiled easily, and she had the  
same pretty eyes that looked on everything with wonder and joy. And when Serena's wails   
broke his train of thought, Darien wryly took note that she still cried the same.   
  
Darien quickly bent to pick her up and noticed that a third little bump had joined the  
previous two, "That's it. I'm going to cover this entire room in rubber!" he then bent   
a kiss to her bump and Serena sighed and snuggled close to him.   
  
"She did that on purpose!" Rini suddenly cried.   
  
Darien looked at the little, pink-haired girl who sat next to him, who was glaring at   
Serena in disbelief, "No she didn't, Rini, babies bump their heads all the time."   
  
"Not this time, she did it on purpose! So you would kiss her!" Rini fumed,   
pointing accusingly at Serena.   
  
Darien lowered his brows and spoke to Rini with a firm tone, "Rini, don't you think it is   
a little silly for you to be continuing this feud with Serena at this moment? She's just   
a baby, she doesn't know what she is doing. And furthermore, I am tired of being you   
and Serena's tug-of-war rope-Uh oh."   
  
Rini, who had been looking up at him with shame-reddend face started as he stopped his   
rant, "What?"   
  
Darien grimaced as he held Serena at arms length, "I think someone needs a change."   
  
Rini took an experimental sniff and immediately pulled back in disgust, "Whatever   
formula the girls gave you for her, don't use it anymore."   
  
"Here, you change her." Darien said, holding Serena and her poopy diaper towards   
Rini.   
  
"Uh uh, no way! You do it!" Rini cried, waving her hands in front of her to war off   
the offending infant.   
  
"I can't."   
  
"Why not?!"   
  
Darien blushed a bright red, then answered, "Because she's my girlfriend, I cannot   
just change my girlfriends diaper."   
  
"Darien, don't be dumb. She's a baby, she doesn't care if you see her naked!"   
Rini exclaimed.   
  
"This from a girl who just claimed a baby purposely rammed her head into a coffee table   
to get a kiss. Did she do this on purpose too?" Darien asked dryly.   
  
"I wouldn't put it past her." Rini answered just as dryly then flashed a naked wrist   
in front of her eyes, "Oh, look at the time. Better get going or Irene-mama will   
get worried about me!"   
  
"Rini!"   
  
But in a flash of pink, Rini had grabbed her stuff and was out the door. Darien stared   
at Serena, who was looking mighty uncomfortable at the moment and sighed in defeat.   
But when Rini's head popped through the doorway, hope quickly lit in his heart. Then   
was immediately snuffed out when Rini called in, "Bye Darien, hope Serena gets better   
soon. I like it better when she isn't smaller then me."   
  
Then the door shut and there was one and a fourth again. Darien looked at Serena   
in desperation. Then he watched as her face screwed up, her skin brightened to a tomato   
red and tears began to curl up in unhappy blue eyes. Her mouth opened and an   
accompanying wail erupted from her.   
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"   
  
Darien cringed as he wondered at how something so small could make so much noise.   
He grabbed up a blanket and laid it over the counter of his breakfast bar, then grabbed   
up the diaper bag. Laying Serena down on the blanket, he unsnapped the fastenings of   
her jumper and then hesitated at the diaper.   
  
"She is just a baby, she is just a baby, she is just a baby." Darien chanted as lifted   
the tape of the diaper.   
  
And though the chant gave him a false bravado to attempt, Darien quickly turned his   
head when it came to taking it off. The smell became worse and Darien quickly rolled   
up the stinky diaper and threw it in the trash.   
  
'Okay, what now? You have to be able to see to put the diaper on.' Darien closed his   
eyes tight as he turned back to Serena, who was softly cooing on the counter. 'She is   
just a baby, she is just a baby.' Darien pulled a fresh diaper from the bag, along with   
the baby wipes and rash cream. 'She'sjustbaby,she'sjustababy,she'sjustababy.'   
  
"Okay Serena, there is nothing personal about this. I'm just going to change your   
diaper and then we'll both be a lot happier." Darien explained to his infantized   
girlfriend on the counter. Serena merely giggled and grabbed her foot, pulling it to   
her mouth. Darien instantly felt at ease with the movement. 'She's just a baby.'   
  
The diaper was quickly put on with all the trimmings that went with it. Darien   
wearily looked at the clock which read 8 o'clock. 8 o'clock and he was ready to crash.   
He sighed as he picked up Serena and took her to his room. Rini had done a great job   
with the play pen. Turning on the light, he noticed she had left the book Serena had   
been chewing on in the pen, accompanied by a note. Darien picked up both as he put Serena down in the play pen. He opened the note and read softly to himself;   
  
  
Since Serena seemed to like the book so much, here's a bedtime story for her. You   
were always the best at bedtime stories, Mommy always said so.   
  
Luv,   
Rini   
  
  
Darien smiled softly and sat down next to the play pen, where Serena sat, looking up at   
him in interest. He reached in and laid her down, putting the old,   
pink, bunnies-looking-at-the-man-in-the-moon blanket over her. Looking at the glossy   
cover, Darien read the title out loud to his little bunny child.   
  
"East o'the Sun, West o'the Moon. Once upon a time, there was a lonely white bear   
who wondered the countryside. One day he fell in love with a beautiful peasant   
girl..."   
  
Darien continued to read about the white bear and peasant girl's journey, until finally   
they were reunited and the white bear was free of his curse and became a prince again.   
When he finished, he looked down at Serena, who now slept peacefully in her makeshift   
crib. Darien lowered a gentle hand to move a blond curl from her forehead and rested   
his chin on the play pen, a soft smile crossing his face as he thought silently   
about something, then whispered the after thought aloud, "And you only get prettier as   
you grow."   
  
Standing, Darien put the book on his endtable and quietly changed into some   
pajamas. Getting into his bed, Darien sighed and placed his forearm over his eyes,   
his body sighed with him at the chance to relax into the mattress. Rolling over, he   
gave Serena one quick look before he fell into an exhausted sleep.   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Jess-chan! You rule! And to my editor, Call-chan! Thanks, I can get used to this.   
Heh heh. And don't forget to write me! Kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com  
  
Muchos Smoochos  
Cori!  
  
PS; The book, "East o'the Sun, West o'the Moon" is real. I suggest the adaptation   
by P.J. Lynch. The pictures are really great in that one. Go check it out! 


	2. Oh, Baby! Part 2

Oh, Baby!   
Part 2 of 2   
Author: ChibiCori   
E-mail: kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG   
  
Disclaimer: I'm feeling the pressure to make this disclaimer entertaining. I mean,   
I'm usually pretty good at being humorous for disclaimers, but right now, I feel off.   
So I'm going to try. Ahem ::Chibi stares blankly at readers:: Uhhh, yeah. I don't own   
it. Wait, can I try that again?   
  
This is the second part to Oh, Baby! So ya'll can stop bugging me, about this fic at   
least.   
  
Oh, Baby! Part 2   
  
Darien sighed gratefully as he sat on one of the benches that littered the park's   
walkways. He had never been so tired in his life. Every bone ached, every muscle   
screamed for release. He tried his hardest to not look as tired as he felt, but the   
dark circles under his eyes and his slouching posture gave him away.   
  
That morning- make that, early morning. No, EARLY, morning- had been an   
ominous foreshadowing of the disaster Serena's degression into babyhood would actually   
be. She had decided to wake up from deep sleep at three in the morning, and being   
the butterfly she was, refused to be alone. Needless to say, Darien was reaquanted with   
his favorite episodes of I Love Lucy. When Serena finally settled back into   
dreamland around six, Darien noted bitterly that the sun was now pouring happily into   
his apartment. Grumbling, Darien threw his comforter over his head and attempted   
sleep.   
  
And when I write attempt, I mean it, because at 7:15, Serena decided she had had   
enough sleep for the night.   
  
At the first cry, Darien told himself he was just hearing things, she couldn't possibly   
be up again. All babies do is eat, sleep and cry, right? At the second lusty wail,   
Darien groggily noted that the latter seemed to be very true in Serena's case.   
  
Darien soundly cursed the names of all the senshi as he reluctantly got out of his bed   
and picked Serena up out of her make-shift crib. She gurgled brightly at her perch   
on Darien's hip as he crossly threw a pre-prepared bottle into his microwave. Plopping   
her onto the counter, he crossed his arms on the cool, tile top and rested his forehead   
on his forearms. Letting out a long, whooshing breath, Darien listened as the   
microwave hummed in the background.   
  
Serena's tiny fingers threading through his hair brought his head back up and she looked   
at him with the most adorable expression. Darien found himself immediately forgiving   
her need to be up at ungodly hours.   
  
"How is it you can be awake so early as a baby when you do nothing but sleep all   
Sunday morning as a teenager?" Darien asked lightly, not expecting any answer.   
  
But he got one, sort of. Serena giggled and crossed her eyes, then patted his cheeks   
with smooth palms, as if apologizing for the inconveinance. Darien stared at her for   
a moment, searching clear blue eyes for any sign of deviance, but saw only innocence   
and the litte mischief that had always been there.   
  
After she was fed, the morning became a blur. One minute, he was rushing to keep her   
from harm's way, then the next he was rushing to keep his things out of harm's way.   
The vicious circle of diaper changing, feeding, burping, holding and then changing   
again began to make him see double. Darien was nearly pulling his hair out and he had   
never said the word, "No" so many times in his life. Having a baby was a lot of work, but   
a baby Serena would scare even Godzilla.   
  
The vision of a 50-foot baby Serena crawling through the streets of Tokyo, drooling on   
cars, teething on policemen and probably in desperate need of a change filled Darien's   
head. Fighting a shiver, Darien came back to his senses just in time to save a vase   
from falling on Serena, which she had caused by bumping into his bookshelf.   
  
Around the fifth time she bumped into something, causing countless items to plummet to   
their doom, Darien decided it was time to go. Anywhere, he didn't care, as long as   
baby Serena couldn't demolish his apartment. Darien found himself missing the old   
Serena immensely. Not that she never bumped stuff, but at least he could make out with   
the old Serena. That and he missed her voice, and her laugh, and how she did her hair,   
and how she felt with her arms wrapped loosely around his waist, and her wacky   
antics and....damn, he suddenly felt very lonely.   
  
Darien tried force the feeling relief down as he strapped Serena into her stroller, but   
it rushed over him all the same as he buckled the last buckle. She was bound into the thing, somewhat resembling an astronaut at launch. There would be no problems in   
Housten, as long as he kept her in it. Darien sighed as he realized that he would have   
to take her out eventually. Stupid common sense, who needs ya?   
  
Darien's ease was short-lived however. The moment he had stepped out onto the   
street, pushing the stroller with a bubbly Serena in it he felt dread grip his heart   
again. What did people always say, something along the lines of "Good looking men   
with babies or puppies?"   
  
He warily noted that more women then usual were eyeing him. You know, the old "Look at   
that fine piece of meat" look. Throw in a sensitive between the "fine" and the "piece"   
and you have the exact look many single, young women in Tokyo were giving Darien   
that morning. It didn't help that Serena looked like a little darling, staring in wide-  
eyed curiousity about her.   
  
A good looking guy and an adorable baby, he was screwed.   
  
The inevitable happened a few moments later when Serena suddenly burst into wanting,   
baby noises. Darien frowned as he noticed that her attention was completely absorbed,   
her hands reaching out and her mouth pulled into a little pucker. 'If she is checking   
out some 5 year-old kid, I'm gonna-'   
  
But when Darien's gaze followed Serena's, he instantly halted his dark thought. It was   
not some kindergarten-Romeo she was so excited about, but a couple buying ice cream from   
a street vendor.   
  
"Is that what you want? Same old Serena." Darien laughed as he lowered himself to rest   
on his haunches, smiling widely at the baby in front of him, "Sorry, but I think you're   
a bit too young for that right now."   
  
Serena absent-mindedly wrapped her tiny fingers around Darien's index finger, then   
pointed her own finger at the vendor and began to talk to him, which had it   
been understandable would have been along the lines of "pwetty, pwetty pwease with a   
cheewy on top?"   
  
Darien sighed as he accepted she was going to be as persistant as ever. "No Serena,   
you can't have any ice cream. You are too little. Just wait a couple of days when   
you are-"   
  
"What difference would a couple days make?" a strange voice, an extremely female   
voice, asked from behind him.   
  
Darien froze, like if he kept very still and very quiet, the extremely female voice   
would just go away. But when the voice cleared her throat delicately, Darien   
reluctantly turned on his toes and looked up at the voice. As he feared, the   
extremely female voice had a very female form. She was attractive with short blond hair   
and green eyes. Unfortunetely, those green eyes had that "meat" look in them.   
  
Darien fought a sigh as he slowly straightened. He hesitantly thought that he would   
have found this young woman cute, and probably would have asked her out on a date. He   
also noted dryly, that he would have lost interest in the young woman in about two days.   
Of course, that was all before he found his soulmate in a certain meatball adorned   
girl. She held his heart and his somewhat short attention span like no other woman   
ever would.   
  
Speaking of the Mini-Meatball Head, he didn't like the look she was giving the young   
woman. He'd seen it many a time on Serena when other women attempted to hit on him.   
Funny thing was, it was no less menacing on the now cherubic face. Her expression   
was completely blank, her face not decieving a single emotion to him or the   
woman. Everything was in her eyes, which sparked and flamed with a mix of all sorts   
of feelings. And none of them good. When Serena got THAT look, Darien always knew   
that trouble was never far behind.   
  
"Well?" The young woman asked again, tucking a stray blond petal behind her ear-  
rather flirtatiously too.   
  
Darien racked his brain for an excuse, but due to his lack of sleep, his brain   
wasn't working at its best, "Ummmm-"   
  
"I mean, why wait a couple of days when she can have some right now?" she offered   
quickly, not wanting to scare off the fine, sensitive piece of meat in front of   
her.   
  
Darien smiled slightly, noticing that that LOOK of Serena's was getting more violent by   
the moment, "Errr, she is really too young for it."   
  
The woman's laughter ringed out into the street, causing several people to turn and   
stare. Darien put a hand behind his head and blushed bright red. He hated making   
a spectacle of himself, though he was getting more used to it with Serena and   
Rini constantly pulling him around town.   
  
When she was finished, she waved her hand in dismissal, "Don't be silly. No one is ever   
to young for ice cream!"   
  
'Darn, she didn't take the hint.' Darien thought sourly,'Then again, it was a kind of   
vague hint.'   
  
"She is too young to hold the cone." Darien stated matter-of-factly, then took his   
place behind the stroller, ready to push it as quickly as humanly possible, away.   
  
But the young lady refused to be, uhhh, refused, "I'm sure you can get it in a bowl, if   
you ask nicely."   
  
Darien nearly shuddered at the sweet and flirty tone the "if you ask nicely" was in,   
then quickly added, "Well, I'm not a very nice person. It's a hopeless cause."   
  
The woman laughed, again, "Tell you what, I'll ask him for you. I am VERY nice. I'll   
even pay for it too."   
  
'Shoot! Go away!'   
  
"Oh no, I couldn't. I don't know you well enou-"   
  
"My name is Vicki, I am a Capricorn and I looooove walks in the park!"   
  
"gh" Darien blinked as he realized she had just divulged all that information before he   
had even finished the word.   
  
Vicki smiled and tossed him a stomach-turning sweet look before jogging over to the   
vendor. The corner of Darien's mouth quirked up for a moment and then he just shook   
his head. It was hopeless, he was cursed to be a boy toy for the rest of his life.   
  
Serena's displeasured grunt brought his attention back down to her curly head. She   
was still looking darkly at Vicki, who was now animatedly ordering ice cream. She   
then looked up at Darien with a, dare he say, cross look on her face?   
  
"Now Serena, you wanted ice cream and now you're getting it. You can't complain   
about that." Darien scolded, then grinned crookedly as he smoothed a hand over   
unruly, golden curls, "Why do I keep talking to you like your 15?"   
  
Serena's mood suddenly shifted and she was happy and bouncy again. She tugged at the end   
of Darien's jacket and cooed a soft little song to him, finding entertainment in the   
fabric that only babies can find. She then stretched her arms out to him, wiggling   
little fingers at him in want and her mouth wordlessly begging him to pick her up.   
  
Darien couldn't resist the adorable invitation and unbuckled her. Lifting her to sit on   
his hip, he nuzzled her nose gently with his. In return, he got a razberry on his   
cheek. Darien smiled and held Serena closer, enjoying the feel of being her sole means   
of protection for the moment. For the first time that morning, he was enjoying   
baby Serena's company.   
  
An attention grabbing cough broke the sweet scene Darien and his little angel made.   
He turned to see Vicki standing behind him, giving him a thorough once over. Darien   
fought the urge to stare coldly at her and nodded a head towards the cones and bowl in   
her hands, "So they do serve in bowls huh?"   
  
"Oh!" Vicki started, instantly bringing her eyes back to his, at least showing a bit   
of embarrassment, "Yeah. I took a wild guess and got her chocolate."   
  
"Good guess." Darien muttered, not really interested in conversation.   
  
"Thanks! And I hope you don't mind, but I got you one too." Vicki held a cone of   
vanilla out to him.   
  
Darien shook his head, "I'm not a big ice cream fan." but did reach out for the bowl so   
he could get something out of this whole nightmare. But Serena interrupted the   
transaction by leaning away from him and reaching out for Vicki. Darien stared in wonder   
as Vicki squeled in delight.   
  
"Ooooh! She wants me to hold her! Can I?"   
  
Serena made it quite clear that she wouldn't take no for an answer and Darien mumbled   
an affirmitive response as he passed his tiny girlfriend to the enemy. Serena looked up   
at Vicki and smiled brightly, batting her blue eyes at her.   
  
"I think she likes me!" Vicki breathed, looking at Darien with much meaning, "Is she   
yours?"   
  
"Uhhh, no. I'm just babysitting." Darien said as he eyed Serena warily.   
  
"How sweet. She is just so cute!" Vicki said in baby talk as she pressed her forehead   
to Serena's. Serena backed her forehead away and turned her attention to the ice cream   
cone in Vicki's other hand, melting in the early afternoon sun.   
  
"Do you babysit a lot?" Vicki asked, turning her full and complete attention to him.   
  
"You can say that." Darien answered, Vicki's sudden new attitude slowly taking his   
thoughts from Serena's odd behavior.   
  
"I bet you'll be a great daddy." Vicki cooed- literally cooed.   
  
Panic swelled inside him as Vicki began to advance on him, her words laced with an   
obvious meaning, "Uhhh, yeah. People tell me that all the time."   
  
"Of course, you'll have to be married before you can have a baby." Vicki purred -   
literally purred - "Then again, marriage isn't an automatic prerequisite, is it?"   
  
Darien swallowed nervously, taking a step backward to each of her steps forward. His   
rump finally hit a tree trunk and he suddenly felt very trapped, like a fine, but   
sensitive, piece of meat. Sparing a glance around, he saw no means of escape and he   
prayed silently to any god that would listen. 'Please God, if you will just get me out   
of this, I won't bother Serena about her poor grades for a week, no, a month!'   
  
They seemed to go unanswered as Vicki began to close in for the kill "How would you   
like to-"   
  
Darien watched in awe as Vicki's smooth face suddenly twisted into one of shock and   
she began to screech. Darien quickly grabbed Serena away from her before she dropped   
her, but the baby seemed to be enjoying the show immensely. Vicki flailed around for a   
few moments before grabbing her shirt and untucking it from her shorts. A scoop of   
ice cream plopped onto the sidewalk between Vicki's legs.   
  
Serena giggled loudly, causing both adults to look at her. Darien couldn't help but   
notice Serena's hand was a bit sticky with, if his nose was to be trusted, vanilla   
ice cream. The little brat had stuffed an ice cream scoop from the cone Vicki was   
holding down Vicki's shirt!   
  
'That's my girl!'   
  
Darien thought as an unholy grin split his face. A chuckle soon followed and soon   
Darien was doubled over in laughter, Serena delighting in the show of enthusiasm.   
Vicki simply stared in disbelief.   
  
"Why are you laughing? That little brat just put ice cream down my shirt!" Vicki cried   
out in outrage.   
  
Darien wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and fought the urge to let laughter   
consume him again, then pointed out, "Cuz it was funny."   
  
"It most certainly was not! I'll have you know that this is a very expensive shirt!"   
  
"And I'll have you know that I really don't care." Darien countered, sliding a glance   
at Serena, who was looking at Vicki with triumph shining in her eyes.   
  
"Why you-" Vicki struggled to find the word, but couldn't. She finally just let out   
an exasperated cry to the heavens and then looked back at Darien, her eyes lethal,   
"I'm leaving. I could never date someone who behaved so horribly."   
  
As Vicki stormed off, Darien couldn't help but add sarcasticlly, "Gee, how will I ever go   
on living?"   
  
This brought a giggle from Serena, who looked up at him with shining eyes. Darien sighed   
as he looked at her pointedly, "You really shouldn't have done that Serena. It wasn't   
very nice."   
  
But he couldn't help but think that Serena knew he didn't mean it. She just smiled coyly   
at him and bowed her head at the half-hearted scolding.   
  
Which leads us back to the park, where Darien sat in grateful silence, Serena   
playing quietly in the grass in front of him. They had headed to the park right after   
the interlude with Vicki and had made themselves comfortable. A breeze blew at   
Serena's curls, sending them dancing playfully around her head. Darien had tucked a   
pink flower from the gardens behind her ear and she looked like a baby elf playing in   
the well manicured grass. At first she had scooted all about, forcing Darien to go   
after her and bring her back. Serena thought it a game and continued to do so, a tiny   
game of tag. But now she just sat on a little tuff of grass by the bench and watched   
a ladybug scitter from blade of grass to blade of grass.   
  
"Darien?" a deep female voice called from behind him, drawing his gaze away from   
Serena.   
  
It was Haruka and Michiru, who pushed a stroller with her. Darien immediately   
recognized Hotaru to be the occupant. She had gotten bigger since the last time he had   
seen her, she was almost a year and a half now.   
  
"Hey there." Darien offered in salutation.   
  
Haruka shook Darien's hand and then asked, "What are you doing here? Is Serena with   
you?"   
  
Darien tripped over the words as he tried to answer, "Well, kind of."   
  
"Kind of?" Haruka looked about to ask what he meant when a tug at her pant leg brought   
her attention downwards. Her eyes were greeted by a blond baby, with bright blue eyes   
and a pink flower tucked behind her ear. She smiled up at Haruka and tugged at her pant   
leg again, using the fabric as support as she stood on wobbly legs. Haruka stooped to   
pick the baby up before she pantsed her, that and to get a good look at the oddly   
familiar face.   
  
Michiru also noticed the familiarity and asked Darien suriously, "Darien, is this baby   
here with you?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Michiru and Haruka both looked up at him with surprise, then quickly looked back at   
the baby. Suddenly making a connection, Michiru looked back at Darien and then away   
in embarrassment as she asked, "Umm, I know that we've been out of loop for while,   
but, uh... This baby looks a lot like, errrr-"   
  
"Did you and Serena make this baby?" Haruka interrupted, getting straight to the   
point Michiru was trying to make.   
  
Darien blinked, not fully understanding for a few moments. When the impact of her   
words finally sank in, Darien instantly put up defending hands in front of him, shaking   
his head in fierce denial, "NO! Oh geesh, no!"   
  
Michiru eyed him critically then looked at the baby again, "Then why does this baby look   
so much like Serena?"   
  
"Because it is Serena." Darien answered, still in shock over Haruka's accusation.   
  
"What?!" both girls cried in unison.   
  
"Uhhh, you might want to make yourselves comfortable." Darien said, pointing to the   
bench.   
  
As Hotaru and Serena played in the grass in front of them, both without a care or a   
memory of their older selves, Darien explained Serena's situation. When he finished,   
Haruka stared at the shrunken princess and Michiru gasped.   
  
"And Ami is positive that it is only temporary?"   
  
Darien nodded, "Yeah, that's what all her readings say."   
  
"Thank goodness. The last thing we need is another baby senshi." Haruka added in dry wit   
as she jerked her head in Hotaru and Serena's direction.   
  
Darien nodded in agreement as he leaned his elbows on his knees, watching as Hotaru   
held Serena's hands and supported her as Serena lifted herself into an unsteady   
standing position. He smiled at the site the two shrunken senshi and wondered if   
Hotaru would ever get to grow up to be Serena's age. Well, her real age.   
  
"I hope another monster doesn't attack while Serena is out of comission." Michiru's   
worry broke into Darien's thoughts.   
  
"What do you mean?" Haruka, who had been paying attention asked.   
  
"Well, Sailor Moon is still the one who always finishes the monsters. The other   
senshi couldn't possibly beat a fully powered demon without her." Michiru   
explained.   
  
Suddenly, as if the fates were doing it just to spite them, an explosion sounded at   
the other end of the park. Darien, Haruka and Michiru immediately knew the reason for   
it too. One of those weird 'Eye' people were attacking again. They all stood,   
looking towards the battle. Even Serena and Hotaru had stopped their play to   
look, instinctively knowing that something was very wrong.   
  
"We must go help them." Michiru said, putting a hand on Haruka's shoulder.   
  
Haruka paused a moment and then nodded her head, "Darien, stay here with the princess   
and Hotaru."   
  
Darien wanted to argue, but didn't as Haruka and Michiru took off running towards   
the battle. 'Man, why do I always feel like I'm here to baby-sit?'   
  
He turned to pick up Serena and Hotaru. He should get them far from the battle scene,   
who knows how far the senshi could be drawn into the park. But when he felt Rini   
transform, he ceised the motion. Fear seized his insides, as they always did when   
either Rini or Serena transformed.   
  
Darien found himself torn between protecting the two infant senshi and running to   
his daughters aid. It had always been so much easier to defeat the monsters when   
both Serena and Rini changed, and though Darien had always worried about them, this time   
was much different and much more worrisome. This time, Rini didn't have her mother there   
to scoop her up and move her from dangers way, or deal the final blow that would save   
them all. Finding the cons to outweigh the pros, Darien scooped up both infants as he   
ran towards Rini and the battle.   
  
When he got there, he placed both girls behind some bushes and looked at Hotaru with   
all seriousness, "Hotaru, I have to go help Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama, I want you to   
stay here and keep Serena with you. Do you understand?"   
  
Hotaru looked at the raging war behind him and then at Serena. When she turned her   
solemn purple eyes back to Darien's she nodded and then said, "Go, help fwiends."   
  
Darien put a hand on Hotaru's shoulder and smiled. The little girl understood so much   
for one her age, then again, she was supposed to be a 10 year-old girl right   
now.   
  
He then turned to Serena, who was watching the dust clouds risng above her green haven   
in interest. She wasn't scared of the noises of clashing powers and fists, she seemed   
to know what they were and what they meant. Darien planted a soft kiss on her downy   
curls and then turned to the battle. Pulling a rose from his jacket, he allowed the   
magic of his alter ego to run through him.   
  
Soon he stood before them, his mask and top hat in place. He leaped into the trees   
around them and found his way to the thick of the fight. They're foe this time was the   
one called Tigers Eye. He laughed as he ordered his monster to attack Jupiter and   
Mars. Darien halted before throwing the rose to see what the monsters attack was.   
  
On the ground, the frightening clown reached into his oversized pants and pulled out   
four fish in each hand, "I am Big Pants and I have a joke you are going to love! It's   
called the Fish Fry!"   
  
With that, the clown threw the fish at Jupiter and Mars. They dodged the attack, but   
not without sacrificing some of Rei's beloved hair.   
  
"Hey!" Mars called out in fury, then spoke to her friends, "Watch out, those fish   
are sharp!"   
  
Tigers Eye chuckled as the clown readied another bunch of fish, "Fish Fry, I'll have   
to share that one with Fish Eye." Then he cried out to the senshi, "Dear me, seems like   
I have you beat. Even with your new pumpkins here, you don't have the power to destroy   
me or Big Pants! Where is your precious Sailor Moon now?"   
  
Big Pants smiled viciously as he threw his arm back, ready to send another onslaught   
of razor sharp fishies when a sudden red slash impaled the hand and made him drop his   
fish. Big Pants cried out in pain as Tigers Eye looked up at the voice sounding from   
the trees;   
  
"How dare you attack this park where babies eat ice cream and people watch their   
children play?! You are in need of a changing!"   
  
Mars guffawed and turned to Venus, "Do you think babysitting has gotten to him?"   
  
"What do you think?" Venus snickered.   
  
Tuxedo Mask, obviously done embarrassing himself, jumped down from the trees. Neptune   
ran to his side and asked in a hushed voice, "Where are Hotaru and Serena?"   
  
"They are safe." Tuxedo Mask offered, vaguely.   
  
Uranus narrowed her eyes and said menacingly, "If you just left them in the bushes,   
I'm gonna..."   
  
Tuxedo Mask swallowed nervously as he shook his head, "What do you take me for Uranus,   
a complete moron?"   
  
Uranus looked about to answer, and not in a very affirmitive way for Darien when she   
was suddenly whacked upside the head with a foam-rubber bat. She slowly turned her head   
to see Big Pants smiling grotesquely at her.   
  
"Play with me!" he demanded.   
  
Uranus clenched her jaw tight and then spoke through her teeth, "Are you ever going   
to regret that. World Shaking!"   
  
The attack flew at Big Pants, who stood in a batting position, his big rubber bat in   
his hands. As Uranus's attack neared him, he took a mighty swing and sent it flying   
over the trees. Everyone watched until it landed, causing a huge explosion. When   
they turned back to Big Pants, he was gone.   
  
Suddenly, he appeared before Mercury. He slammed his bat into her, throwing her into a   
bush behind her and then advanced to Mars, who didn't have time to react before she was   
sent flying into a tree trunk.   
  
He continued to pummel the senshi, acting as if rounding bases in a baseball game. With   
all the inner senshi down, Big Pants set his sights on Chibi Moon. He swung his bat   
high above his head and laughed evily, then brought it down in a deadly arc.   
  
Tuxedo Mask's cane stopped the death blow, "Tuxedo Mask!" Chibi Moon cried.   
  
"Call Pegasus, Chibi Moon!" he cried, grunting at the exertion of holding Big Pants at   
bay.   
  
Chibi Moon's pink eyes filled with tears, "What good would it do, without   
Sailormoon's attack he is useless! Oh, how I wish she were here!"   
  
The air filled with a wicked laugh as Tigers Eye scoffed, "She's right, you all are   
doomed without Sailor Moon. Give up or I'll- Huh?"   
  
Everyone's gaze followed Tigers Eye's to see baby Hotaru standing in front of him.   
She looked up at him darkly and then stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Hotaru!" Uranus and Neptune cried in unison.   
  
"You a bad, bad man!" Hotaru pointed out calmly, giving Tigers Eye a stern look.   
  
Tigers Eye smirked, "Yeah, I am. And what are you going to do about it, squirt?"   
  
Hotaru crossed her arms in front of her chest and said with a shrug, "Me distwaction."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
Seeing that the blond man in front of her clearly didn't get it, Hotaru hooked her   
thumb over her shoulder. Tigers Eye and the senshi's gaze followed to see Serena   
sitting right next to Big Pants, her eyes filled with curiosity.   
  
Big Pants was delighted to have the new play thing and dropped his bat, causing Tuxedo   
Mask to fall backwards. Chibi Moon immediately dropped to her knees beside him.   
  
"Ooooh! Aren't you pretty? Want to play?" Big Pants cooed, Serena giggled, then took   
a hold of his ankle.   
  
The pleased expression on Big Pants' face began to melt as a tiny moon symbol appeared   
on Serena's forehead. The clown monster began to flail and scream, but he couldn't seem   
to escape Serena's tiny grasp. The area began to shine around them and Big Pants let out   
a final wail before disintigrating before them all. As the light faded, Serena clapped   
her hands gleefully and then looked at Tigers Eye before sticking her tongue out at him.   
  
"I've been beaten by a couple of infants! Oh, the guys will never let me forget   
this!" Tigers Eye cried before leaping into his circle of fire.   
  
Nobody moved for a minute, they all just stared at Serena and Hotaru before Uranus   
whacked Tuxedo Mask upside the head, "I can't believe you just left them in the bushes!"   
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~   
  
Darien sighed heavily as he threw himself onto his couch, Serena snuggled on his chest.   
She was changed, bathed, fed and burped, all together a very happy baby. Darien felt   
like he would probably need a crane to lift him up in the morning.   
  
After the whole park thing, Serena conked out. She deserved it though. Darien chuckled   
as he thought of how even as a baby, she was one the bravest soldiers ever. She slept   
then, wearing only a diaper and holding fistfuls of his shirt. Her curls drifted into   
her eyes, and Darien brushed them out of the way with gentle fingers. She wriggled   
then, causing Darien's hand to still momentarily before falling back into deep   
slumber.   
  
Darien sighed again as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. He mentally counted off things   
he had better do before he fell asleep; check on baby formula, make sure he had   
enough diapers in the morning...yawn!...doors locked...clean clotheeeesssss...zzzzzzzzzz   
  
Darien drifted off, completely unaware that the baby on top of him had just grown a   
few inches.   
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~   
  
Serena yawned and stretched as she slowly opened her eyes, wincing slightly at the   
obtrusive light. She felt like she had been sleeping forever. The last thing   
she remembered was fighting that monster Saturday morning...   
  
Goosebumps rose on her flesh and Serena scowled as she reached for her covers. But   
they weren't there. 'What the heck? What is going on....' Serena finally pried her   
eyes open and took in her surroundings.   
  
'Hey this is Darien's apartment!' Serena thought as she looked around. It didn't take   
to long to notice that she had been sleeping in Darien's apartment, on his couch- or to   
be more precise, on Darien- and that she was completely naked.   
  
"EEEEIiiiiiIIIIEEEEEEee!"   
  
Darien woke with a jolt, sitting up suddenly. The last thing he had expected was to   
be slapped back down suddenly, a hand placed firmly over his eyes.   
  
"No, don't you dare look!" he heard a happily familiar voice demand.   
  
"Serena! You're back!" Darien cried, and in his joy reached out to hold her.   
  
He was rewarded with Serena's ear-drum shattering shriek, "No, absolutely no   
physical contact until I am fully clothed!"   
  
"Fully-?" Darien began, then realized that when she had grown back to her full size   
again, her cotton and plastic covering her butt must have popped right off. So she   
was naked, how...interesting.   
  
"Where can I find something to wear?" Serena asked shakily.   
  
Darien smiled, "Borrow a shirt of mine or something. I doubt anything the girls   
brought over will fit you."   
  
He heard her hesitate then breath out a sigh as she said, "Fine. Close your eyes."   
  
Darien grinned even wider as he squeezed his eyes shut. She paused, feeling with her   
palm to make sure that he had complied with her orders before taking off. He heard   
the padding of her feet and then the sound of dresser drawers opening before he opened   
his eyes.   
  
He got up and went to the kitchen, looking for something for her to eat, because   
knowing Serena, she would be starving. From his room, he heard a THUNK and then   
her muttered curse. Chuckling, Darien threw some old pizza into the microwave. He   
heard Serena enter the room and he finally got to look at her in all her grown-up   
glory. And he had to admit, she looked really cute in one of his over-sized t-shirts.   
  
Her blue eyes, which hadn't changed really, looked warily at him and her long blonde   
hair hung loose around her shoulders, brushing the ground. She rubbed her forehead   
and mumbled, "I bumped my head on your dresser."   
  
Darien laughed and took her into the circle of his arms, "Here." he whispered,   
before kissing her bump.   
  
Serena blinked in confusion, then smiled because, heck, it felt better, "Do you   
have anything to -"   
  
The microwave beeped and Darien pulled out the plate and handed it to her. Serena   
giggled as she blew on the hot pizza, "What are you, a mind reader?"   
  
"No, I just know my Serena." Darien said, lifting his arms to hang lazily on her   
shoulders.   
  
Serena gazed up at him at that and then set down her untouched pizza, "Ummm, what is   
going on? First of all, I wake up naked, in your apartment, sleeping on your couch   
with you. Then I find at least four bumps on my head that I don't remember getting in   
the first place. I feel like I haven't had any solid food in me for days and there is   
a whole bunch of baby stuff in your room."   
  
Darien stared in amazement, "You mean you don't remember anything that's happened to you   
in the last two days?"   
  
"No, the last thing I remember was fighting that monster Saturday morning."   
Serena explained, a puzzled expression crossing her features.   
  
Darien shook his head impishly before leading her to the living room, "We'd better sit   
down for this. It's a long story and just thinking about it is making me dizzy."   
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
I'll save you the details. Sigh, this was longer then I first expected. Anyway, tell   
me what you think! kamikaze_bunny_eater@yahoo.com  
  
Muchos Smoochos  
Cori! 


End file.
